During orthopedic surgical procedures, such as by way of example spinal orthopedic surgery, it is often desirable to use pedicle screws or other bone screws. Such screws can serve a variety of functions, such as stabilizing the spine, fixating two or more vertebrae with respect to each other, or serving as anchor points for various instruments such as rods, retractors, compressors, and distractors.
During orthopedic surgical procedures, it is also often desirable to distract various physical components into locations further separated from each other, such as distracting two vertebrae to increase the space between them. Distraction can be desirable to, among other functions, increase the space between two vertebrae preparatory to the insertion of an implant. In other situations, it is desirable to compress various physical components into locations closer to each other, such as compressing two vertebrae to decrease the space between them. Compression can be desirable to, among other functions, space two vertebrae a desired distance from each other prior to fixating the vertebrae.
In some situations in orthopedic surgery, it is desirable both to distract and to compress various physical components during the same surgical procedure. At times, both distraction and compression are desirable at the same physical location, with respect to the same physical components, at various times during the procedure. In orthopedic spinal surgery, by way of example, compression and/or distraction may be desirable with respect to vertebrae that are to be fixated with pedicle or other bone screws.
Tools adapted to distract physical components such are vertebrae are known to the art. Tools known to the art function in general by providing a pair of tips or ends adapted to fit between the two physical components to be distracted, such as, for example, two vertebrae. Mechanical force is then applied to the handle of the distractor tool, typically by squeezing or rotating. Through lever, screw, or other mechanical action, the distractor tool converts such mechanical force applied to the handle into force pressing the tips or ends of the distractor away from each other. Tools adapted to compress physical components such as vertebrae are similarly known to the art, and work in a similar but largely opposite fashion from distractors. Such compressor tools function generally by providing a pair of tips or ends adapted to fit on or around the outer surfaces of two physical components to be compressed, such as, for example, two vertebrae. Mechanical force is applied to the handle of the compressor tool, typically by squeezing or rotating. Through lever, screw, or other mechanical action, the compressor tool converts such mechanical force applied to the handle into force pressing the tips or ends of the compressor towards each other.
Tools known to the art suffer a number of deficiencies. First, many surgical kits provide a distractor and a compressor as separate tools. This complicates the surgical procedure by requiring the surgeon and other surgical staff to manage and keep track of a larger number of tools. The use of separate tools can also pose problems if one of the tools becomes contaminated and must be removed from the procedure.
Although some tools exist that are capable of both distraction and compression, combined tools known to the art suffer a number of additional disadvantages. For example, combined distractor-compressor tools known to the art require the application of significant mechanical force to achieve distraction or compression. It is often difficult to apply sufficient mechanical force to a combined distractor-compressor tool while keeping the tips or ends of the tool properly located to achieve the desired distraction or compression. Additionally, the risk of tool slippage and resultant injury to the patient is significant. Since such combined tools must often be kept in place to maintain the desired positioning of physical components while screws or other fixation devices are installed, combined tools known to the art can result in a cluttered and difficult-to-navigate surgical opening, resulting in inconvenience and difficulty for the surgeon and an increased risk of poor outcome for the patient.